<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Should We Do? by Tigerlily_Wildflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064123">What Should We Do?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower'>Tigerlily_Wildflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>School Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Meta, play, wrote this for school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily_Wildflower/pseuds/Tigerlily_Wildflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:</p><p>Write a play with three or more characters who are trying to put on a play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>School Stories [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959712</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Should We Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(The scene is an empty classroom in modern day Japan. Three friends walk onstage from stage left and they’re engrossed in conversation.)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daisy: There’s no way that’ll work! A pirate in a princess story? Ha! That’s a disaster in the making.</p><p>Maisy: <em>(scoffs)</em> What, you have a better idea?</p><p>Daisy: Uh, yeah! Damsel in distress. Ever heard of it?</p><p>
  <em>(Rosie sits at an empty desk and sets her bag down. She holds her head in her hands with her eyes closed)</em>
</p><p>Maisy: Ugh. That is so fucking cliché that it makes me <em>sick</em>!</p><p>Daisy: <em>(sneers) </em>It’s better than your princess runaway story.</p><p>Rosie: Will you two be quiet? I’m trying to think.</p><p>Maisy: <em>(ignoring Rosie)</em> A classic knight in shining armor will put the audience to sleep! The story’s been done before and it’s <em>so</em> overused.</p><p>Daisy: Oh, and pirates won’t? All that it’ll be is clashing swords as they shout at each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(The two girls start arguing indescriptly for a moment before Rosie stands up and slams her hands on the desk.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rosie: <em>(yells) </em>For the love of God, will you two quit arguing?! I’m genuinely <em>trying</em> to come up something, and I can’t even hear myself think over your incessant bickering!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(They look at Rosie, absolutely stunned at the outburst as Rosie takes a deep breath to calm herself.)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rosie: What if we combined the two? Rather than a knight in shining armor, what if we did a thief?</p><p>Daisy: <em>(raises an eyebrow) </em>What would the princess be rescued from?</p><p>Maisy: An arranged marriage!</p><p>Daisy: But that’s-</p><p>Rosie: <em>(cuts her off) </em>Not favoring Maisy’s idea. Because you never specified <em>how </em>the damsel was in distress.</p><p>Daisy: <em>(smiles) </em>Okay you have a point. Let’s write a play!</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>